The Secret Timelady
by Geekofcomics
Summary: Nicole is very smart and has already finished college and now she is looking for adventure. What happens when The Doctor steps into her life by saving her and Rose from the Autons. And what happens when The Doctor notices that for some reason Nicole knows the names of alien species when she has never seen them before.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Doctor

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"ROSE TURN THE BLOODY ALARM CLOCK OFF AND GET OUT OF BED TO GO TO WORK!" I yelled.  
"ALRIGHT NOW SHUT UP NICOLE!" Rose yelled back.  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Mum yelled at us.  
"YES, MUM!" We yelled back.  
"Nicole. hey Nicole." Rose whispered.  
"Rose you better stop shaking me or so help me god," I said.  
"Ok, but I wanted to see if you wanted to come to work with me?" rose asked.  
"Sure why not," i replied.  
I got up and decided to wear my black jeans, grey Beatles shirt, and a black hoodie over it.  
"Ok, Rose I'm ready to go," I said.  
"Great let's go." She said  
~time skip cause I don't know~  
"So why are we in the basement of your shop Rose?" I asked confused.  
"Because I got to give the lottery money to Wilson," Rose said.  
"Oh well, you can always give it to me," I said innocently.  
"Nic I ain't that stupid." Said Rose.  
"I was only kidding," I replied.  
"WILSON ITS ROSE! I GOT THE LOTTERY MONEY!" Rose yelled.  
"ITS ALSO NICOLE BUT I HAVE NOTHING!" I shouted.  
"Shut up nic."  
"Oi you yelled so I thought it fair," i said.  
"Oh, qu-"  
CLANK!  
"What was that?" i asked.  
"No Idea," replied Rose.  
"How do you not know you work here," I said  
"Well maybe it's Wilson," she replied  
"Fine let's go see," I replied.  
"WILSON!" We both yelled.  
"Um, Rose is that mannequin walking towards us?" I asked  
"Of course not it must be students." She replied  
"I'm not so sure Rose," I said while we were being backed up against a pipe.  
The mannequins started to raise their hands as if they were gonna karate chop us.  
"HOLY SHIT ROSE ITS GONNA KARATE-CHOP US!" I yelled but just then some man grabbed my hand and said "RUN"! 

I grabbed Rose while I was being dragged away and we ran into an elevator and right when it was about to close a mannequin stuck its arm in the door. But the man grabbed it and yanked it off. He threw it at Rose while I yelled " HA I KNEW IT WAS A MANNEQUIN! 

"It is not nic now shut up, it's students and you sir just took his arm." rose said.  
"It's plastic and how do you suppose it's students?" The man asked.  
"Well to get that many people to dress up and act silly it's got to be students." rose replied.  
"Oh that makes sense well done." the man told her.  
"Thanks." rose said unsure.  
"But they're not students," I said while the man gave me a curious look.  
"Whatever but once Wilson finds them he's calling the police." rose told us.  
"Who's Wilson?" The man asked  
"He's the chief electrician," Rose replied  
"Wilsons dead." the man said while turning to face the elevator doors.  
"Wait a minute what do you mean he's dead?" rose asked.  
"Well Rose I think dead means tha-" I was cut off  
"Shut up nic this is no time for sarcasm," Rose said right when the elevator doors opened.  
"That ain't funny that's sick."  
"Rose I don't think he was being funny," I told her.  
"Mind your eyes." the man said before creating sparks from the elevator buttons.  
"Who's that lot down there then?" Rose asked.  
"Rose it's obvious their plastic mannequins," I told her.  
"Yes thank you, see she gets it." The man said while smiling at me.  
"They're plastic, living plastic creatures, they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof that will be a great big problem if I didn't have this." The man said while holding up a bomb.  
I looked at it and asked, "can I set it off I've always wanted to blow up this store I don't like it."  
The man gave me a curious look and asked, "why would you want to blow this shop up?"  
"As I said I don't like this shop," I said with a smile.  
"Sorry but no don't want you getting hurt," he replied.  
"Fair enough," I replied.  
"Now then go on and have your beans on toast and don't tell anyone about this cause if you do you'll get them all killed." He said directing it towards Rose more than me before he shut the door.  
Rose looked at me as we were about to walk away he came back out the door and said, "I'm the Doctor by the way what's your names?"  
"I'm Rose." Rose responded.  
The doctor looked at me and I replied with "wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Very much yes." The doctor replied with a smile.  
"Tell you what, if you can find me again I'll tell you," i said with a smirk.  
"Deal." The doctor said with a smile  
"Nice to meet you both, run for your life's." He said then shut the door again.  
I looked at Rose and said, "shall we?" She nodded and we ran.  
While running we heard the explosion and watched for a bit then ran again. While I was running I saw a 1950's police telephone box and thought, what's that doing in this era, while looking back at the building that just exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: You Again? And My Name?

"Oh my god, it's on the Telly! They were nearly killed! It's aged them, walking in now you would think I'm their daughter." Mum spoke on the phone and then Mickey came running in to hug me and then Rose.  
"I was calling you, you could have been killed. I can't believe the shop went up." Mickey exclaimed while sitting beside Rose. "What happened?" Mickey asked us confused. 

"We don't know we weren't in the shop," Rose told him with a shrug.

"We were outside and doing stuff," I replied after Rose with a grin and a wink to Rose which she rolled her eyes at.

"Debbie is on the other end and she knows a man who is willing to pay for an interview," Mum told us.  
"Oh really give it here," I told her while taking it and hanging up while placing it down on the table.  
"Well, you need to come up with some way to make money since Rose doesn't have a job anymore so you can't steal her money." Mom told me.  
"WAIT YOU TOOK MY MONEY!?" Rose yelled as she sat up to glare at me.  
"Um...no," I said with a chuckle.  
"Liar." She replied as she relaxed back into the couch.  
"What are you drinking?" Mickey asked. "Is that tea?" He asked again.

"No Mickey its lemon juice. what do think it is?" I said to him sarcastically.  
"Well, I think you guys need something stronger, come on let's go to to the pub," Mickey said while getting up.  
"Is there a game on?" Rose asked  
"Of course not I was only thinking of you gals," Mickey exclaimed.  
"Oh, there's a match on," I said with a grin.  
"Maybe but we can catch the last five minutes," Mickey told us.  
"What the hell I'll go mick," I told him as I stood up.  
"Thank you, Nic," Mickey said happily. "Now what about you?" He asked while looking at Rose.  
"No you two go on I'm fine but get rid of that," Rose said while pointing at the mannequin arm.  
"Ok," I said while Mickey kissed Rose then pushed her back.  
"EWWW! NO PDA!" I screamed. While covering my eyes.  
"Oh shut it Nic now let's go watch the remaining game," Mickey laughed at me.  
"Well then, WERE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKETSHIP! BLASTING THROUGH THE SKY LITTLE EINSTEIN'S!" I and Mickey both yelled while walking out the door and carrying the mannequin arm.  
-time skip brought to you by batman-  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
"Oh shut up." I said  
"MIGHT AS WELL GO BACK TO SLEEP SWEETHEART YOU AIN'T GOT A JOB TO GO TO!" Mom yelled to Rose.  
A few minutes later time skip  
"You might want to try finches they've always got jobs." Mom told me and Rose.  
"Oh great the butchers," Rose said with sarcasm.  
"Oh, fantastic mum," I replied just as sarcastically.  
"What that might do you good especially you Rose that shop was giving you graces. And I'm not joking about the compensation you two have had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got 2000 quid for council cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek and although she is Greek that ain't the point." Mom said while walking back to her room.  
CLANK! *Scatter noise*  
"What was that?" I asked Rose  
"It's mum lying." She replied.  
"MUM YOUR SUCH A LIAR I TOLD YOU TO NAIL THAT CAT FLAP DOWN WE ARE GONNA GET STRAYS!" Rose yelled to mum.  
"I don't see the problem I love cats, Rose," I told her while we were walking towards the door.  
"I did it weeks back." Mom replied.  
"No, you didn't you thought about it," Rose said back.  
"Um Rose there are nails on the ground I think mum did do it," I said while Rose kneeled down to check.  
"Well, then Rose go on and check it out," I said as I patted her shoulder for encouragement.  
"Why me?" She asked as she gave me a weary look.  
"Cause you are already down there sweetie," I told her with a grin that made her sigh and  
Rose poked the door flap once then looked out it before quickly standing up.  
"What was it?" Rose ignored me and opened the door to reveal the man who called himself the Doctor.  
"What are you doing here." He asked Rose cause he didn't see me yet.  
"I live here," Rose replied.  
"Well, what did you do that for?" The doctor asked.  
"Cause I do and I'm only here cause someone blew up my job," Rose replied.  
"Yeah that's so bad," I said sarcastically.  
The doctor looked over Rose to me and said, "oh you again."  
"Yes me again and you found me so TA-DA," I said while doing jazz hands.  
He chuckled then turned back to Rose and said "I must have got the wrong signal you ain't plastic are you? While knocking on her head.  
I laughed and replied "no but she is hollow so perhaps wood." I suggested.  
He smiled at me and said, "no, bone head, well bye then." but he hesitated just long enough for Rose to yank him in.  
"Who is it," Mum asked  
"It's about last night he's part of inquiry give us 10 minutes," Rose replied.  
"They deserve compensation," Mum told him when the doctor stopped outside her bedroom door.  
"Oh, we're talking millions." He replied.  
"Um-hmm, I'm in my dressing gown," Mum said while I was surprised she was doing that.  
"Yes, you are." The Doctor said while looking around not catching on.  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom," Mum said.  
"Yes, there is." He replied still not catching on making me silently laugh.  
"Well, anything can happen," Mum told him.  
The doctor looked at me for a second then looked like he was thinking and finally catching on he shook his head and said "no." And walked off to the lounge room me following laughing.  
"Don't mind the mess," Rose called from the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee?" I asked him.

"Might as well thanks just milk." He responded.  
"Ok, Rose he wants a coffee, just milk." I told her while the Doctor smiled and asked, "why is she getting it?"  
"Well because I'm keeping her on her toes and plus she's already in the kitchen," I replied with a chuckle as I mimicked running on my toes.  
"Fair enough." He responded with a shrug and a smile.  
"We should go to the police," Rose spoke from the kitchen.  
I rolled my eyes and replied, "Rose what are the police going to do about living plastic besides locking us up in a mental institution."  
"Hmm that won't last he's gay and she's an alien." The doctor said while looking at a magazine.  
"Oh so aliens are real, I knew it and I also had a feeling he was gay," I told him as I looked over his shoulder at the magazine he was holding and he chuckled and gave me a curious look before looking away and grabbing something else.  
"Hmm sad ending." He said while flipping through a book.  
He then looked in the mirror and said "eh it could have been worse." while playing with his ears.  
"Well, I for one think you look fantastic," I said and once I did his eyes lit up. He started playing with cards when I said, "want to play a card game?" He nodded his head and gave me the cards I took them and bent them then letting go and laughed saying "fifty-two card pick up have fun".  
He just shook his head with a smile saying "maybe not."  
We then heard a skittering noise and he asked, "what's that you got a cat?"  
"No, but I want one," I replied offhandedly.  
He looked at me from the couch in thought then behind the couch when the plastic arm I threw out started to choke him.  
I immediately got up to try and help him get it off when Rose came in telling us to cut it out and saying she didn't know the Doctors name. Right when she said that I got the arm off but ducked cause I didn't want it getting me so instead it got Rose.  
We immediately got up to get it off her but we all fell into the glass table me and the doctor taking the majority of the blow while Rose landed on us. I pushed her up and she fell on the couch trying to get it off.  
The doctor then pulled out that thing he used yesterday on the elevator and got the arm to stop attacking.  
"See harmless." He said while I said, "you think?" and Rose hit him with the arm. He then ran outside, us following. "You can't just go swanning off," Rose called after him.  
"I think he can Rose," I told her as I followed closely.  
"Yes I can thank you here I go swanning off see ya." He said with a wave.  
"That arm was moving it tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Technically Rose it tried to kill the Doctor you got in the way," I told her.  
"Why does she get it and not you? I don't understand aren't you sisters?" He asked.  
"Well yeah, what else would we be?" I asked him but he didn't answer.  
"Well you can't just walk away it ain't fair," Rose said.  
"Yeah, it is he helped now he can go his service fulfilled," I explained.  
"Whatever nic but you got to tell me what's going on," Rose demanded.  
"Demanding gets you nowhere Rose unless it's me demanding," I said with a chuckle. The doctor smiled at that but kept walking and replied to Rose by saying "no I don't."  
"Alright, then We'll tell everyone what you said and if we do that well get people killed so your choice."  
The Doctor just kept walking with a smile and asked, "Is that supposed to sound tough?"  
"Sadly that's as tough as she gets," I replied with a sigh.  
The Doctor smiled at me and said, "doesn't work, besides I know you won't tell anyone because of... "The Doctor trailed off then stopped walking and shouted.  
"HEY, I FOUND YOU AGAIN SO NOW YOU GOT TO TELL ME YOUR NAME!" He shouted with a smug look.  
"Hmm oh yeah, Nicole Memphis Tyler at your service good sir," I said with a bow.  
He chuckled and continued what he was saying before.  
"I know you won't tell anyone cause Nicole here would stop you since she seems to get everything I say and wouldn't let people be killed by your stupid choice."  
"Who are you?" rose asked  
"Rose he said his name was the Doctor were you not paying attention?" I asked her.  
"But doctor what?" She asked.  
"Just the Doctor." the Doctor said.  
"The doctor?" Rose asked with a laugh not believing him.  
"Hello." The Doctor replied while smiling and waving.  
"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked.  
"sort of." The Doctor replied.  
"Come on then you can tell me I've seen enough are you the police?" Rose asked.  
"Rose the police are stupid I hardly think the Doctor is," I told her with a laugh.  
"No I was just passing through I'm a long way from home." The doctor said.  
"But what have we done wrong why do those plastic things keep coming after us," Rose asked.  
"Rose they aren't coming after us there coming after the Doctor," I said.  
"Yes see it was tracking me down and I was tracking it down. It only went after you two cause you met me. Besides it's not like the whole world revolves around you two." The Doctor told us.  
"So what you're saying is the whole world revolves around you," I asked.  
"Sort of yeah." The Doctor said.  
"You're so full of it," Rose said.  
"Sort of yeah." the Doctor said.  
"But all this plastic stuff who else knows about it," Rose asked.  
Probably nobody else. Am I right Doctor?" I asked him.  
"Correct Nicole." The Doctor answered.  
"So what you're on your own?" Rose asked. "Well, who else is there there's you lot that just sits around all day eat chips and watch Telly. When all the time there's a war going on beneath you." He replied.

"If we are going to go with the living plastic which I don't believe how do you kill it?" Rose asked. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm I cut off the signal dead." The doctor said. "so that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"It's thought control," I told her and The Doctor looked at me and asked, "How did you figure that?"

"I figured that whatever is controlling the plastic has to be alive so send your thoughts to all the plastic and voila thought control," I explained to him with a shrug and a few hand gestures.

"But who's controlling it," Rose asked.

"Long story." The Doctor told her.

"But plastic dummies what's that about is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose asked and we all laughed.

"No." The Doctor said.

"Call it a price war." The Doctor and I said together. And we all laughed again. I and the doctor looked at each other and smiled.

"It wants to overthrow the human race and destroy you, do you believe me?" He asked us.

"No," Rose said immediately while my answer was different.

"Yes," I said. "And Rose you are still listening?" I pointed out to her.  
"Shutup Nic," Rose said.

"Why do you call her Nic?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Because it's her nickname," Rose told him simply.

"It's one of my many nicknames." I corrected with a grin.

"All right then Doctor tell me who are you really," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Do you know how we were saying the earth is revolving, it's like when your a kid and the first time they tell you the earth is moving you can't really believe it because the earth looks like it's standing still, well I can feel it." The Doctor told us and The Doctor grabbed my hand and said, "The spin of the earth beneath our feet spinning a thousand miles per hour. I can feel it and we are falling through space you and me hanging onto the skin of this little world and if you let go." The Doctor said before letting go of my hand and said, " that's who I am now forget me Rose Tyler." He said while taking the plastic arm and walking off. Rose started walking home but I stayed and yelled. "Hey wait!" While running to him. The Doctor stopped and asked "yeah?"

"You didn't tell me to forget you, why?" I asked him confused and I tilted my head.

"Maybe because I don't want you to forget me." He answered.

"Well, then where you going right now?" I asked.

"See that blue box over there?" The Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah." I responded with a nod.

"well, that's where I'm going."

"Let me guess that's how you travel?" I asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" The Doctor asked.

"Well I assumed because the night you blew up the shop I saw the same 1950s blue police telephone box and I know that doesn't belong in this era. how no one else noticed is still a mystery to me." I told him.

"You're very clever aren't you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am thank you for noticing," I replied.

"Are you still in school?" The Doctor asked me.

"Nah I finished school already so no school for me I'm free," I replied.  
"What about college?" He asked.  
"Finished that too Doctor," I said.  
"But you're like Roses age shouldn't you be in college?" He asked curiously.

"Well yeah but I'm clever so I graduated high school at age fifteen," I told him.

"And now you're what nineteen?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said.

"So how would you like to come with me?" The Doctor asked me.

"That depends". I said.

"On what?" The Doctor asked getting a little sad.

"Well, will it be fun?" I asked him with a sly look.

" Very." He replied starting to grin.

"What about dangerous?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah." He said with a nod.

"Well, then I'm in," I said with a smile.

" Fantastic, now your gonna love this part." The Doctor said while smiling brightly and opening the door. We stepped in and he ran to what I assumed was the console.

"It's bigger on the inside." I whispered but he heard and said, "yeah. What do you think?" The Doctor asked me. I looked at him and said, "lovely!" with a grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Plastic and Rose is Coming!

"Oh, there's Rose and...Mickey? Why does he look like plastic?" I asked the Doctor confused.  
"Because he is plastic." The Doctor replied.  
"Oh well, then I say we offer some champagne," I said while walking over.  
"Your champagne," I said to Rose and plastic Mickey.  
"We didn't order any." Plastic Mickey said.  
I walked to the Doctor and handed it to him. He walked over to Roses side and asked, "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"  
"Ah got you." Plastic Mickey said with a grin.  
"Oh don't mind us just toasting the happy couple," I said while taking the bottle and shaking the champagne. The Doctor took it from me pointed it at plastic Mickey and popped the cork off. The cork flew into plastic Mickeys head and he spits it out.  
"Anyways." Plastic Mickey said while he changed his hand into a plank thing and started to destroy tables. The Doctor took action by yanking the head off and I pulled the alarm telling everyone to get out. The Doctor and I ran for the back exit while Rose followed. The Doctor soniced the door while I waited by the Tardis.  
"It's going to get us so come on open the gate use that thing!" Rose yelled as she pulled on the gate.  
"It's called a screwdriver." The Doctor said with a sigh.  
"Well use it!" Rose shouted.  
"Nah tell you what let's hide in here," I said as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and I stepped in.  
"You can't hide in a box!" Rose yelled at us. She came in for a second then ran out. After a while, she came back in saying, "It's going to get us!"  
"The assembled armies of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door trust me I know." The Doctor said. "Now could you shut up for a moment." He said while putting the plastic head on the console and I helped hook it up.  
"Now then where do you want to start?" He asked Rose.  
"Uh, it's bigger on the inside." She said while glancing around with big eyes.  
"Oh yeah," I said with a smile.  
"It's the TARDIS, stands for time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor explained to Rose.  
"Are you an alien?" Rose asked.  
"Yep." The Doctor and I replied at the same time. Rose started to cry and look upset.

"It's alright, culture shock. It happens to the best of us." The Doctor said.

"Is he dead?" She asked us with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," I mumbled while turning around and walking to her.  
"I didn't think of that." The Doctor said with a look of confusion.  
"He's my boyfriend and you took his head without even thinking If he was still alive! And now your just going to let him melt!" Rose yelled in anger and with a look of annoyance.  
"Melt?" I mumbled while the Doctor ran to the console.  
"No no no no! I was so close." He yelled while I walked out. The Doctor and Rose soon followed.  
"We've moved," Rose spoke in confusion as she looked around.  
"It disappears there reappears here," I told her.  
"And you wouldn't understand." He replied upset.  
"I'm gonna have to tell his mum," Rose said in distress.  
The Doctor gave her a confused look while I had a thoughtful one.  
"I'm gonna have to tell Mickey's mum he's dead and you went and forgot him again, you know what forget it you really are an alien," Rose told him.  
"Rose! He's trying to save our planet so be nicer!" I shouted at her.  
"Nicole is right if I forgot this kid Mickey it's because I'm trying to save the rest of you stupid apes! Alright!" The Doctor shouted.  
"Alright?!" Rose yelled.  
"Yes, it is. Get used to it or go home!" He told her.  
"If your an alien why do you sound like your from the north?" Rose asked confused.  
"Lots of planets have a north." The Doctor and I said upset.  
"Well, what's a police public call box?" She asked.

"Its a police box from the 1950s." The Doctor explained happily.

"That was actually a thing?" She asked.  
"Of course it was don't you ever listen to me?" I asked.  
"No." She replied with a chuckle.  
"Why not I'm clever if I do clever things and you don't pay attention what's the point of keeping you around," I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Because I'm your sister." She pointed out with a smug look on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah," I said as I waved her off and turned to the Doctor.  
"And this living plastic what's it got against us?" Rose asked.  
"Nothing it loves you, you got such a good planet lots of smoke and oil and toxins and dioxins in the air perfect just what the Nestene consciousness needs, it's food stock was destroyed in the war and all its protein planets rotted so earth dinner." He said and made a hand motion while smiling.  
"Any way of stopping it," I asked him.  
"Anti-plastic." He replied while pulling out a tube of blue liquid.  
"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked.  
"Ooo Anti-plastic of course!" I shouted while they looked at me confused and curious.  
"But first I have to find it, how can you hide something so big in a city this small?" The Doctor asked.  
"Hold on hide what?" Rose asked.  
"The transmitter the consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it's got to boost the signal," I said.  
"What's it look like?" Rose asked.  
"Like a transmitter round and massive somewhere Bang right in the middle of London, a huge metal structure like a dish, Close to where we're standing must be completely invisible." He said as he stopped and leaned against the railing.  
"Um," I said and motioned behind him.  
"What?" He asked then rose motioned behind him but he asked the same thing,"what?"we both gave him a look as he turned again and said,"what is it what?"then he turned again and said, "fantastic!" and took off running with us following and when I caught up he grabbed my hand and once we got to the eye of London he turned to me and said, "Think of it plastic all of the world every artificial thing waiting come alive The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires."  
"The cables," I said.  
"The breast in plants," Rose said.  
"The consciousness must be somewhere underneath us." He said while I walked to the rail and leaned overseeing steps going down.  
"What about down here!" I called to them both and the doctor ran over to me and said, "looks good to me." and we ran down there.  
When we climbed down we saw the Nestene consciousness.  
"That's it right there the Nestene consciousness A living plastic creature." The Doctor explained to Rose.  
"Well then tip in the anti-plastic and let's go," Rose told him.  
"We're not here to kill it," I told her offended.  
"Nicole's right I'm not here to kill it I got to give it a chance." The Doctor said.  
"I seek an audience with the Nestene consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 the shadow proclamation." the Doctor said.  
"Thank you now do I have permission to approach?" I asked as I was next to the Doctor and he seemed shocked I understood the language. In the corner of my eye, I saw Rose run to Mickey and the Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Doctor, Nicole they kept him alive," Rose told us.  
"Yeah, that was always a possibility." He said.  
"They kept him alive to keep the copy," I explained.  
"You both knew but never said!" Rose shouted.  
"Can we keep the domestic outside thank you." He said as we walked down the stairs.  
"Am I addressing the consciousness?" The Doctor asked. "Thank you, May I observe you infiltrated the civilization by means of war so may I suggest with the utmost respect to shut up." He said and it argued.  
"Oh don't give me that it was an invasion plain and simple. constitutional rights? I am talking!" I shouted at it.  
"This planet is just starting these stupid little people, no offense Nicole, only just learned how to walk and they can learn so much more so I'm asking you on their behalf to please just go." The Doctor pleaded.  
"Doctor, Nicole watch out!" Rose called but we were grabbed by two autons, one holding the doctor and one holding me.  
"That was just insurance we weren't going to use it!" I called down as they pulled out the Anti-plastic from the Doctors jacket.  
"I was not attacking you I'm here to help I'm not your enemy I swear I'm not. No oh no honestly no, yes that's my ship. that's not true I should know I was there I fought in the war it wasn't my fault, I couldn't save your world I couldn't save any of them! the doctor yelled at it.  
"What's is it?!" Rose yelled.  
"It's the TARDIS it recognizes the superior technology it's going to the final phase it's starting the final invasion!"I called up to them.  
"Get out Rose go!" The Doctor yelled.  
I saw Rose pull out her phone so I assume she was calling mum, I hope she's ok. I thought.  
"It's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled as the transmit shot up.  
"Run Rose!" I yelled but they ran to the Tardis and when I looked over I saw it was because the stairs were gone.  
"Now timelords!" It called to us but I was confused and looked around because as far as I know, the Doctor was the only timelord here.  
Rose ran to a chain and flew down to us kicking an auton off me and the one that held the doctor he threw into the consciousness along with the Anti-plastic.  
"Rose!" I called but the doctor grabbed her and said, "now we are in trouble." And we ran to the TARDIS and saw Mickey holding on to it for dear life.  
When the Tardis landed Mickey ran out and stayed against the wall while Rose walked out and called mum.  
"Nicole's fine she's with me," Rose said before hanging up.  
"Nestene consciousness." The Doctor started.  
"Easy." I finished and we snapped our fingers.  
"You both were useless in there you'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose boasted.  
"You're right," I said.  
"Thank you." The Doctor said.  
"Right then we'll be off unless I don't know you want to come with us?" He asked while looking like it wasn't a big deal and shrugging his shoulders while i smiled at her.  
"Don't he's an alien he's a thing," Mickey said while pointing at him.  
"Shut up Mickey he just saved us all!" I yelled at him.  
"Your defending him you might as well be a thing too!" He yelled at me.  
"He is not invited." The Doctor said and glared at him while he moved so I could walk into the Tardis. soon after he came in as well and he went to the console.  
"She isn't coming?" I asked.  
"She said no." He explained.  
"Hmm, tell her it travels through time she'll come," I said with a smirk as we went back.  
"By the way did I mention it also travels through time." The Doctor said after sticking his head out then coming back in and leaving the door open. Rose came running in and he shut the door.  
"Told you it would work," I called from the console.  
"That you did." He said, "that you did." He mumbled while looking like he was thinking about something.


End file.
